Electrical enclosures can be used to house assorted electrical equipment. The enclosure protects the electrical equipment from the environment and helps prevent access to the equipment. Sometimes it is desirable to mount the enclosure flush against a wall. However, it can be difficult to mount the enclosure against the wall without boring holes through parts of the enclosure, which can then lead to infiltration.